kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Isshinsai Ogata
Isshinsai Ogata is the Ancient Martial Arts'' Master '''and Saint Fist of 'Yami's'' ''One Shadow, Nine Fists. He is the former master of''' [[Ryūto Asamiya|'''Ryūto Asamiya]] and the second man introduced who walks down the Path of Asura, '''after Sougetsu Ma. '''Ragnarok Saga 'Final Clash Arc' He is fully seen when he goes into the mountains of Yamigata, where he meets Kenichi. He shows Kenichi the path of Asura (which Hayato wanted Kenichi to witness) and it seems he grows an interest in Kenichi, wanting him to become his disciple, though Kenichi turns him down. After learning why Kenichi came to the mountains of Yamigata, he leaves to watch his battle against his disciple. He seemed impressed at Kenichi's motivation and his ability of being able to switch to a different person. After his disciple decided to get serious, he tried to stop their fight in order to have both as his disciples, but was dissuaded by the Ryōzanpaku masters. When Kenichi defeated Ryuto, Ogata jumped in through the window to save his disciple from falling to his death. Before leaving, he tells Hayato that Yami has begun to move and tried to set up a massive explosion. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'Spark Arc' He is later seen on a boat asking''' Li Tenmon' to dispose of Ryōzanpaku and gave him info of Ryōzanpaku's disciple (Kenichi) to kill him. He soon after meets with 'Akira Hongō' and his disciple 'Shō Kanō' during a televised meeting of the One Shadow, Nine Fists. As Ogata converses with the other Fists, a female spy attempts to steal a valuable disk, but despite managing to escape, the disk is taken back by Shō. 'Yomi Introduction Arc Ogata visits Alexander Gaidar' in his art gallery. He accidently angers Alexander, which almost causes him to attack. He asks if Ogata was the one to allow his disciple, 'Boris Ivanov, to attack '''Ryōzanpaku. Ogata replies that he was only following the Ichiei's orders since he is YOMI's overseer, and tells Alexander that he should be greatful to him for allowing Boris and his men to attack Ryōzanpaku first. As Ogata overlooks the ocean and exclaims that the war between Ryōzanpaku and Yami has begun, Alexander notes to himself that one must be cautious around Ogata. 'DofD Tournament Arc' Shortly before the start of the D of D tournament, Ogata and Akira are seen watching Sho practice in the gravity chambers. Ogata threatens to kill a scientist for asking too many questions. He then gave Sho his approval to partake in the tournament, much to Akira's reluctance until he heard that Ryozanpaku would be participating as well. After the D of D's ending (as well as its destruction by the United States military), Ogata is the first to apologize to Akira for the death of his disciple, saying that it was a great loss to the organization. He goes on to explain that the military have Sho's body and it would be a good while until Yami can retrieve it. It greatly angers Akira when he hears Ogata mentioning that the former's disciple died while protecting someone from Ryozanpaku. 'Ethan Stanley Arc' Kensei appears during a test run of Yomi member''' Rachel Stanley, along with the other masters who had lost their disciples. He recommends the girl to Silcardo, but when asked by Akira on not taking care of his own disciple's issues, he claimed that he still wanted to stick with Odin, as he was still a worthy experimental subject. Also, he claimed to have taken up experimenting with disciple training with three other individuals, of which one whose sihoulette greatly resembles '''Berserker. 'Yami Transport Data Arc' Much later, he ordered Rimi to retrieve the data of Yami that Ryozanpaku had acquired. He persuaded her by stating she could do it for Ryuto. 'Return to Japan Arc' With Jenazad dead, Ogata and the other remaining members of Yami gathered to discuss the matter, but Ogata said nothing in the meeting. Afterwards, he would talk with Mikumo claiming that someone had a hand in Jenazad's influence with the Furinji household thinking someone had a grudge against the invincible Superman. He states he just wants to have an opinion of an elder and Mikumo just says maybe the aim of the person was to put a stop to Jenazad before he became a chaotic factor of the plan for the eternal sun. She walks away with Ogata stating what a lively woman she is and laughs while walking away. The next day, Rimi would ask him to train her to become stronger and notices the look in her eyes is stronger than before and says their heading to the mountains. He puts her through brutal training and is impressed how she managed to climb up the mountain with her weights despite it being the first day. At night when Rimi asks if it's an impure thought to become stronger for someone you love, Ogata just says that humans all have motives based on their free will and she should not be ashamed of that being her motivation and she says she's relieved. The next day, he takes her to a waterfall and throws rocks at her and comments on her sharp reflexes. That night, he talks to her about how he took Ryuto to the mountains and about the Dou ki and when Rimi wants to trian to obtain it while Ogata says they should take it slow but she says she's fine with the risks and Ogata agrees but says their's a high price she's gonna have to pay. 'Titan Arc' He returns from training with Rimi in the mountains greeting his disciples thanking them for looking after the place. He goes on to say that the masters finding the old hideout was the plan and propably should have let them know and appologizes for that and notes all they did was destroy a bunch of pointless machines, but things like this are important as well. He then introduces them to the new Rimi having released her Dou ki and she's a completely different person. As Ryuto notices she's asleep, Ogata states when they finished training she was happy she was going to see Ryuto, but could barely sleep. After Rimi leaves to take a shower, Ogata asks Lugh about his fight and Lugh tells him about the disciples and he comments them being unusual. Ogata says that if they don't want to come to him, then it's time for his disciples to feed on them. He is then interupted by Mikumo as she states his monopolization is not good and has Hermit, Rachel and Chikage assist on this matter, causing Ogata to say it's a ruckus now. At night, as Takeda and Lugh continue to fight outside the mirror house, Ogata arrives and interupts them stating they look like they're having fun. Noting the fun they are having, Ogata states he has no interest to interfere and tells them to continue with their death match. He tells Takeda that he's been trained well and that his moves are similar to Kushinada and notes it's impressive he can do something similar like her despite his age. He also mentions Lugh being a little troubled in his fight, but becomes excited after seeing Lugh having made a counter strategy against Takeda stating that is what makes martial arts facinating. After Takeda lands a blow on Lugh, he points out how Lugh broke Takeda's left arm noticing how he looked as if he was aiming for the right arm, but was really going for the left. He then reacts shocked seeing Takeda release his Sei ki using his own strength. Seeing Lugh in a bind, he briefly gives him the advice to defeat him quickly despite him stating he can't give advice during a fight, but it's cause he cares for his disciple. He acknowledges Takeda's skill in ki, but warns him that Lugh isn't so weak that he can defeat him with just that. When both charge at each other for their final moves, Ogata noted that the resulting development from their fight was going rather slowly. He continues to watch and notices Lugh purposely letting Takeda punch him in the ribs to grab his arm and prepares to kill Takeda by striking the medulla on the back of his neck. However, as Lugh is defeated by Takeda using a clinching move and a dual strike to the liver falling unconscious, Ogata scoffs noting he was his best hope in ki. When Takeda asks if he's thinking it's the end of him, Ogata says he's not desposing of him, but rather, since Lugh suffered a major defeat in the highlight of his fighting life, then his life as a martial artist comes to an end. But when Takeda retorts stating that when Kenichi beat him, he became stronger and is sure Lugh will to, surprising Ogata. He leaves seemingly satisfied by Takeda's words calling him a real Katsujinken before Takeda has a chance to stop him. He then arives after Miu having defeated Rimi and notes how she held back and scoffs at the Katsujinken. He then says hello to Kenichi and as Kenichi approaches him, Kenichi, rather than angry, thanks Ogata for the time he saved in in the woods. Ogata says he's pleased seeing how well Kenichi has grown, and agrees with there different paths of Satsujinken and Katsujinken. As Rimi attempts to continue fighting, she begs Ogata to teach her "that technique" so she can continue fighting, which has Ogata smiling from her response. Ogata then gives her the last instructions and gives her permission to use it. As he watches Rimi completely overpowering Miu, Odin begs his master to stop her before she suffers the backlash from the technique. However, Ogata states he doesn't feel like stopping her, and points out to Ryuto that she wishes to get stronger for his sake and even he should know it by now. As Ryuto desperately tries to stop her, Ogata says it's no use as even he can't reach her now and her heart is now nothing more than a moving mass of martial arts. After Rimi apparently dies from using Seidou Goui, Ogata approaches her "dead" body and notes it's a pity as she was so talented. He states she didn't "die" in vain and it's another cornerstone for martial arts, realising that one must keep their emotions under tight control as part of using the technique, and notes to train his next disciples in this. Miu then attacks in rage over Ogata's lack of care towards Rimi's "death", resulting in Ogata retaliating with a disabling blow, scoffing at her Katsujinken ways. Kenichi catches her and runs to Ogata and angrily punches him, surprising Ogata. As Kenichi prepares to face the Yami master, Kenichi says he'll beat him up and won't even touch him. Ogata, accepts Kenichi's challenge and faces him. Though the disciple fights to the best of his ability, Ogata severely outmatches him, avoiding Kenichi's attacks, while countering with the exact same strikes and power as his opponent, all with the greatest of ease. However he praises Kenichi's skills, endurance and tenacity, but as the, disciple continues to rise from the attacks again and again, Ogata decides to go for a killing blow, only to be stopped at the last second by Odin, who managed to miraculously stand on his feet. Marvaling at Ryuto having learned how to stand and fixing his ki control, he eagerly takes on both disciples, completely overwhelming the both of the with the intent to kill. Using Seidou Goui, Ryuto uses the 30 seconds he's learned to control and kicks Kenichi to him to increase his speed. After creating a small opening, he kicks Kenichi to increase his speed enough to break through Ogata's defense. Although the master only takes a small graze, his marvels while laughing at being touched by a disciple class fighter that gives Ryūto a second opening which he quickly exploits by smashing Ogata from behind. However, Ogata blocks Ryuto's attack with his mouth. As he throws Kenichi and avoids more of Ryuto's attacks, Ogata praises Ryuto for coming his life. As Kenichi is throw, Berserker and Ogata realise Seidou Gouitsu has reached its time limit and Rytuo intends to throw his life away as he goes in to attack Ogata. Before he can be hit by a killing blow, Tanaka Tsumoto blocks the attack while deactivating Ryuto's Seidou Gouitsu just as the time limit is reached. wondering who Tanaka is, Tanaka introduces himself and reveals he managed to land a blow on Ogata, greatly pleasing the Master. The two fighters then face off with the intent to settle things. As they fight, Ogata is actually brought to his knees, much to everyone's shock, but Tanaka says he will kill him. Ogata marvels at Tanaka's skills noting he's now achieved the level of Master class. Tanaka notes he's going easy on him, to which Ogata states is cause he doesn't sense his killing intent. He continues to goad him into killing him as a Satsujinken. As Tanaka begins to give in to his urge to kill Ogata to avenge his master, the two fighters clash, resulting in a massive shockwave. Both Tanaka and Kensei exchange a series of blows and at one point Tanaka manages to knock Kensei away. Kensei however continues to taunt him saying that he doesn't have enough killing intent to win. As Kensei stands, Tanaka pulls out his cellphone and tells his wife that their family trip to the park will be slightly delayed while he takes care of some 'personal business'. Just then Kensei kicks the phone out of Tanaka's hand which causes Tanaka to fly into a more violent rage. As the fight continues, Kensei starts to gain ground over Tanaka, and chastsizes him for his lack of killing intent, despite Kensei being the killer of his master, wife and unborn son. The two continue their pitched battle, and decide to finish it with same technique against each other. As their techniques clashed, Tanaka was eventually overpowered by Kensei's technique. Kensei explains his philosophy for martial arts and explains how great his love for martial arts really is. He explains how his respect for martial arts is so great that he would gladly be called a murderer, and then prepares to finish his fight with Tanaka. As their fight continues he listens to Tanaka's resolve for fighting and in turn tells him that he would record whatever techniques he was still hiding. Tanaka shows that he is able to not only keep up with Kensei, but also counter his attacks, something that Kensei himself noted. As Kensei congratulates Tanaka for being able to counter his moves, he counters Tanaka's move instead, which follows with Tanaka blinding Kensei and attempting to exucute the finishing blow. In the process of this attack, Ogata destroys Tanaka hands by crossing his arms on his neck ans Tanaka by all his strenght sees them broken at the same time when they cross to touch his neck and he punches Ogata's chin to lift up his head to get to his throat like he couldn't get it by the neck and as he tries to finish Kensei by tearing his throat out with his teeth, Ogata finishes him off by crushing his skull with his elbow, which also destroys his spine as a result, effectively killing him. After the fight Ogata states that he has carved all of Tanaka's techniques into himself, and decides to leave with Berserker, as he looks back to see Odin holding Atlante in his arms, he only turns away with a disappointed look on his face, and disappears in the flames with Berserker, leaving the burnt down amusement park with him while carrying Lugh in his arm. He arrives back at Yami and sees the Weapons team pass him noting the phase for the final plan is getting to that stage. 'Hachiou Executioner Blade Arc' Ogata is later seen along side all of the remaining Yami members standing greeting Seitarō Raigō and the rest of the Hachiou Executioner Blade members. 'Trivia' *Ogata has killed everyone that practices of Tenchi Mushin Ryuu style. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Ancient Martial Arts Users Category:Master Category:Yami Category:Satsujinken Category:S-Class Master Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Sei Category:Dou Category:Jujutsu Users Category:Chinese Kenpo Users Category:Hayato Fighting Style Users